


Ukusondelana

by santigold96



Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331





	Ukusondelana

UJaime uphumule emhlane wakhe welula ngokuthamba lapho eqhubeka embuka.

UBrienne ubenesibindi sokucabanga ukuthi ubukeka emuhle kanjani embhedeni wakhe othandekayo embhedeni wakhe onenhlamvu eshisiwe emhlathini wakhe. Futhi wayephila - ephefumula. Usizi lwagcwala phezu kwakhe, futhi ukukhathazeka ngephupho lakhe kwaqala ukuphuma emzimbeni wakhe. Walala phansi wavumela ingalo yakhe ukuba iphumule esifubeni sakhe ngoba yayingekho enye indawo yokuthi ingangena embhedeni omncane.

UJaime ugcotshwe ngenkathi encipha kancane. Isandla sakhe eselule isandla salula kancane umkhondo wakhe. "Lokhu ngikukhumbule."

UBrienne wezwa isilayidi esithambile seminwe yakhe engalweni yakhe futhi wabukela njengoba behamba, "Yini?" UBrienne wayesashukunyiswa iphupho.

"Ngenkathi ngiba iqhude kubhavu futhi wasukuma ngentukuthelo." Waphefumula ngaphakathi, wabamba umoya okomzuzwana wabe esekhipha kancane lapho isandla sakhe sihamba phezu kwesihlaka sakhe nasesandleni. Ubehlebeza engazi ukuthi amazwi akhe azokwamukeleka kanjani, "Isikhumba esino-ayisikhilimu."

UBrienne waqala ukudonsa ingalo yakhe emuva, kepha wezwa isandla sakhe sicindezela kakhulu kuye. Wabona ukuthi ubengeke ambambe, kepha wamazisa ukuthi ufisa ukuhlala lapho ekhona. UBrienne walwa nesifiso sokuhlehla kuye. Ubuke isandla sakhe phezu kwakhe ehluleka ukumbheka ngamehlo.

Njalo lapho izinto ziba zimbi kakhulu phakathi kwabo, uBrienne wayevala imizwa yakhe futhi asuke kuye. lapha. Manje. Wayengafuni. Wayekwazi kahle kamhlophe ukuthi emasontweni ambalwa ezayo iphupho lakhe lizofezeka. Wayezokufa. Wayezokufa. Bonke bazofa ezandleni zikaCunt Cersie noma yi-Night King ngaphandle kokuthi iStark kanye nababambisene nabo bathola indlela yokusinda. Kodwa, wayazi ukuthi kwakungeke kwenzeke. Wayekade ezikhohlisa.

UBrienne waphakamisa amehlo akhe kuJaime futhi akazange azibambe njengoba imizwa yaphenduka ukwamukelwa. Bazokulwa eceleni komunye nomunye. Bayokufa bodwa.

Usizi lukaJaime lwaphela futhi amehlo akhe ayenenhliziyo njengoba ecabanga ukumbona ebusweni bakhe ukwesaba okwakusenhliziyweni yakhe. Kepha wayengaqinisekile futhi ekhathazekile kungenzeka kube ngenye into. "Belinjani iphupho lakho?"

"Akunandaba. Akukho esikwenzile impilo yethu yonke kubalulekile. Ngaphandle kwayo yonke imikhosi ivimbile, uzosikhipha iqembu elilodwa ngasikhathi anezele amandla akhe."

"Hhayi-ke, ngeke simyeke." UJaime wabamba isandla sakhe ngokuqina njengoba bekhuluma, "Sizothola indlela. Futhi, sengiyasaba impi selokhu isandla sami sanqunywa. Hhayi ngoba angisekho isandla sami esihle, kodwa ngoba kuzosho ukuthi ngilwa nawe. Futhi akekho engingathanda ukuba naye emuva empini ngaphandle kwakho. Ngakho-ke ngilapha.

"Ngikhathele yithina ohlale ethi asihlukane. Uma sifa, sifa kanyekanye. Uma kungukuthi kwenzeka lokho, sizohamba ngamasosha asemaceleni amabutho asebukhosini be-Night King isikhathi sonke." UJaime wabheka izibazi ezikhanyayo ezisekelweni lentamo yakhe. Wafinyelela umkhondo wabalandelela ngeminwe, "Uyabona-ke, esikwenzile ezimpilweni zethu kubalulekile. Kusilethile kuleli banga."

UBrienne wayelahlekile ngenxa yamazwi, futhi wavumela konke akushoyo kwakungena ngaphakathi. Wayazi ukuthi wayeqinisile ukuthi wayephutha ukuphelelwa yithemba. Uma nje usaphila, lisekhona ithemba. Futhi wagwetshwa uma ezokhipha incwadi yakhe yokubulala udadewabo noma inkosi efile.

UJaime wabona usizi nokuqiniseka ngokufa kushiya amehlo akhe. Wakubonga lokho. Izikhathi eziningi wayebone abangane belwa ngaleyo ndlela futhi bangabuyi. Kwakungathi ukucabanga kwenze ukuthi kwenzeke.

UJaime wakhumbula ukwethuka okwakunzima lapho ezwa ukuthi ulwa enkundleni yemidlalo nenkemba eyenziwe ngokhuni ibhere. Wacabanga ngokuthi lowo muzwa uzobuya kanjani uma elimele enkundleni yempi ne-Night King, futhi wayazi ukuthi kuzodingeka alawule leyo mizwa kangcono. Wayesalibona kahle igazi ligobhoza phansi entanyeni yakhe lapho isikhumba saso sasisuliwe.

UJaime wanikina ikhanda, "Ngithe ngibona ukuthi ubesenkundleni ngebhere, ngaqala ukumemeza ngithi ngizokhokha noma yisiphi isihlengo abasifunayo. Ngicishe ngaphelelwa ngumqondo."

UBrienne wamoyizela, "Sengicishe ngaphelelwa ikhanda."

UJaime akhiphe iqhubu lokuhleka amsondeze eduze avume ukududuzwa yimfudumalo yakhe. UBrienne ubambekile futhi encike kuJaime njengoba isandla sakhe sisekelezelwe esifubeni sakhe. Ukugcwala ezindebeni zakhe kwakudakwa, futhi wabambelela kuye ngokubona kwakhe ukuthi waphakamisa umhlathi wakhe wokuqabula.


End file.
